


Flowers in Her Hair

by Skylan_Thuwolfe



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Accidental Confession, Childhood Friends, Cutesy, F/M, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluffy, Written quickly, i wrote this instead of working, long-haired reader, post-haircut shun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylan_Thuwolfe/pseuds/Skylan_Thuwolfe
Summary: Based on a line from Weezer's "Feels Like Summer"I wrote this pretty quickly, so if you have any suggestions, please don't be afraid to leave a comment





	Flowers in Her Hair

**Author's Note:**

> June bride you shine so bright, flowers in her hair. We look good together

She’s making flower crowns. I’m lying in the grass next to her. Things are always so easy with her. She’s so cute like this, so focused on weaving the little stems together. She had a few stray petals and blades of grass strewn throughout her hair. I don’t think she’s noticed yet, but I don’t think she would care if she did.  
I sit up and pick a few flowers. Gently, I begin to weave them into her hair. I don’t ask her first, but I know she’ll let me know if she’s uncomfortable. It’s times like these that I’m thankful that I used to keep my hair so long. I had to learn how to do a few things, like put it up in a ponytail and braid it. I kinda wish it was still long. (Y/n) always seemed to enjoy playing with it, and I always loved it when she did. It was always so relaxing. Sometimes I’d fall asleep on her lap, her fingers still running through the long tresses. She seemed shocked when she saw that I’d cut it off, but she was supportive. I could tell she was a little disappointed, though.  
I shake my head and refocus on the present. I should cherish moments like these, where it’s just me and her, enjoying each other’s company. We’ve been friends for so long, I’m sure she thinks of me as a brother. Still, when we’re alone like this, I can’t help but think we look like a couple, and to be honest, I really wish we were. But I don’t want to mess this up; what we have now is good. Regardless…  
“We look good together…” Wait, oh no, did I say that out loud? I feel my face starting to turn red. She turns around with her flower crown in hand and places it on my head, offering me a sweet smile. My heart nearly stops.  
“I think so, too.”


End file.
